


All the Time in the World

by annesopenjournal



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Haven't re-read, Old work of mine, Re-post as I move onto AO3, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesopenjournal/pseuds/annesopenjournal
Summary: When Harry gets behind the wheel after a few drinks, there could be consequences he never anticipated.





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Harry fic I ever posted on tumblr under my blog thinkingoutlouddblo, so it is a bit older and it is unedited from the original post. I promise the works I upload here should get better as I go along because they will become more recent :))

You loved nights like these.

Lounging around the living room in the home of one of your close friends, with people all around you exchanging laughs and making conversation. The kitchen bench filled with empty plates of food and empty beer bottles. Harry, the love of your life, by your side.

You loved all the memories you made at parties like these, and tonight had been no different. But the night was beginning to come to a close. The eyes of your friends were starting to droop sleepily and people were now making their way back to their own homes.

“I think it’s time we headed home,” Harry said, his lips tickling your ear as he spoke. You nodded at him and rose to your feet, stumbling forward slightly. He rose an eyebrow at you with a smirk, noticing the effects the champagne has clearly had on you.

“I’ll be driving us home then.”

“Are you sure you’re right to drive? We can just call a cab.” You hadn’t been paying too much attention to what he’d been drinking, but usually, you were the designated driver when you two went to parties like this.

“Nah, I’m fine. It’s too much hassle to come back for the car when I could just drive us now.” He looked sober enough to you, so you let it go.

You said your goodbyes to those who still remained at the party, and made your way to the car. You twisted your engagement ring around your finger as Harry started up the engine and started driving the car home. It had become a habit ever since Harry had proposed. You were yet to set a date for the wedding, which was driving everyone around you insane. But you didn’t mind. Harry’s schedule had been extremely busy since he released his solo album and made his film debut with Dunkirk, and he was going on tour soon. For the two of you, right now, it was about the commitment to each other that you would be getting married. Neither of you felt the need to get hitched as soon as humanly possible. It would happen one day, and that was all that mattered.

Harry turned onto one of the back streets that were on route to your shared apartment. The two of you had become used to using the long way to your apartment as a way of avoiding the busier parts of town and being spotted by paparazzi. You both lived in the public eye now, but when it came to your home you liked a bit of privacy.

You turned your eyes from the road to look at your fiancée when you noticed he was already gazing back at you. “What?” you inquired with a giggle.

“I just love yeh that’s all,” he said with a grin. You quickly returned his grin, wondering for the thousandth time how on Earth you had gotten so lucky.

You were about to return the sentiment when you noticed the headlights quickly approaching your car. You glanced at the road and realized the car was on the wrong side of the road and about to hit you head on.

“Harry!” you cried.

Harry quickly turned the wheel of the car, but he was half a second too late. Your side of the car was directly in the path of the other vehicle as the two cars collided.

The sound of crunching metal filled your ears as you lost consciousness upon impact.

Harry’s eyes were bleary as raised his head moments after the collision. He wiped at his eyes and tried desperately to focus. His blood went cold as he turned to you.

“Y/N.” Your name spilled out of his mouth in the form of a sob.

There was so much blood. Blood pouring from your head. Blood seeping through your shirt. Too much.

With shaking hands, he tried to get a grip on his phone out of his pocket. The phone call with the emergency services was a blur to Harry. The wait for the ambulance to arrive and the first responders getting the two of you out of the car was all a blur. His thoughts were murky as a result of the concussion he had unknowingly suffered.

It was all a blur until they tried to separate the two of you as they wheeled you into an ambulance and left Harry sitting next to the car. Suddenly he saw with perfect clarity and stood up in a rush.

“Wait!” he called to the paramedics that were closing up your ambulance van. “I have to be with her! You have to take me too.”

“We can’t take you, we need the space to treat her sir,” the paramedic informed him, not unsympathetically.

“Please save her,” Harry whispered.

The paramedic gave a slight nod, and then he was in the van as it was zooming away.

Suddenly, gravity started to weigh down on him and he fell to his knees. He threw up the entire contents of his stomach onto the road, unaware of the paramedic patting his back. All he was aware of was the image of you, covered in your own blood. When he was done vomiting he just sat there staring at nothing as the paramedic attended to his minor injuries.

You were everything to Harry. And all he could think was that if you didn’t make it, it would be all his fault.


	2. part two

It had been three hours since Harry had arrived at the hospital, and yet he still sat alone in the waiting room.

Harry had tried countless times to call your parents and his own, to no avail. Everyone was sleeping right through his calls. If he was being honest, he was glad no one had answered yet because he had no idea what he would say to them. Y/N’s only here because I drank too much and didn’t react fast enough. Because I thought it would be too much hassle to catch a cab.

The driver of the car they had collided with had died upon impact. Apparently, his airbags were faulty and he’d smashed his skull right into the steering wheel. Harry tried not to think that he deserved it, Harry didn’t like to judge people when he didn’t know the full story. Yes, the driver had been completely intoxicated, far more than Harry was. But he didn’t know anything about this guy, maybe something terrible had happened to him that caused him to get that drunk.

Despite his best efforts, in that moment, he thought about how much that driver deserved it. He couldn’t help it. He knew no one deserved to die. But while Harry didn’t know whether you were going to live or die, the love of his life, he couldn’t help but wish the worst on that man.

In the time he had been there, Harry had received treatment for his minor injuries. All he was left with was a mild concussion and some bruised ribs. “You were really lucky,” the nurse who treated him said.

“My fiancee could die today. I don’t feel too fucking lucky.”

Normally Harry would never speak that way, especially to someone he didn’t know. But the stupidity of that statement coming from a nurse who should have known better sent Harry over the edge. He had stormed into the waiting room, where he had been sitting ever since. He didn’t dare go and get himself food or coffee, for fear of missing an update from your doctor or nurses.

Harry was awoken from his daze by the familiar sound of his mother calling his name.

“Harry!” Anne called as she entered the waiting room. Harry stood, and within an instant, his mother had wrapped him up in a bone-crushing hug. With a glance at the clock on the wall, Harry noticed it was now 6 am.

“Are you okay?” Harry only nodded in response.

“Harry, what happened?” his mother asked, now holding him at arm’s length. Her eyes were filled with concern as she took in the bruise on the left side of Harry’s forehead.

“It’s all my fault,” he tried to fight the tears he knew were coming. “I should have known I shouldn’t have been driving. I didn’t react fast enough. I should have turned the other so my car got hit. I should have-”

Harry was cut off by his own quickened breathing, and he quickly deteriorated into a panic attack. The more he tried to breathe, the harder he found it to do so. The tears he had been keeping at bay spilled down his face and he fell to his knees. Anne sank to the floor with him and rubbed his back soothingly. He tried to speak and explain further, but she just shushed him until his breathing had returned to normal.

After a moment, he managed to tell Anne what had happened without panicking again. He told her how he had had a few drinks, but thought he was fine to drive. He told her how you had said you should call a cab. He told her how he hadn’t been completely focused on the road, and how the car had come charging at you in the wrong lane. He told her how the man had died upon impact and how he had seen you sitting there covered in your own blood.

“She wouldn’t be in there if it weren’t for me,” he concluded. “Mum, if she-”

He got choked up again, at the mere thought. “If she dies. I- I don’t know what I’ll do. She’s my whole world. Even if she makes it, she’ll never forgive me for this. I’ll never forgive me for this.”

Anne was about to interject, knowing that simply wasn’t true, but was interrupted by a doctor approaching them. Harry’s head snapped up, and he quickly stood from his position on the floor.

“We had a couple of scares, but the surgery was successful and she’s going to be fine. She’s just in the ICU now. She…”

The doctor continued talking, but Harry paid little attention. All that mattered right now were those five words. She’s going to be fine.

Anne hugged into Harry’s side, tears of joy slipping from her eyes. You were like another child to Anne. You had been like another family member to all of Harry’s family ever since you started dating Harry. It wouldn’t have just been Harry who would have been grieving if you had died, it would have been all of them.

“Can I see her?” Harry interrupted, while the doctor was still explaining exactly what they did for you during the surgery.

“You can see her, but she won’t wake up for another half hour or so.” He then gave Harry your room number and walked off to whichever patient he had to treat next.

“I’ll go get you a coffee and then meet you in there, okay Haz? I’ll bet you look worse than she does,” Anne tried to get a laugh out of him.

But she was dead wrong, you definitely looked worse than he did.

If not for the heart monitor beeping steadily beside you, Harry would have thought you were dead. You were as pale as he’d ever seen you, and covered in scratches from the glass of your shattered window. A deep purple bruise shadowed your right eye.

But to Harry, you had never looked more beautiful.

He sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to your bed and took your hand in his. It was still as soft and warm as it had always been. He thought he was thankful for you yesterday, but nothing compared to how thankful he was right then.

He lowered his head to your chest and placed his ear against your heart. Hearing the steady thumping of your heart for himself reassured him even further. He barely noticed Anne walk in and place his coffee on your bedside table until she kissed both you and Harry on the forehead.

“I’m so glad you’re both safe,” she said, and then left the two of you alone again.

After staying awake all night, Harry felt himself slowly being lulled to sleep by the steady beat of your heart. That is until he felt you beginning to stir beneath him.

“Haz,” you croaked.

He lifted his head from your chest and met your gaze with a frown. “I’m so so sorry. This is all my fault Y/N, I know.”

“Shh,” you silenced him. “This wasn’t your fault, Harry, I don’t want to hear your apologies.”

“But-” he tried to continue.

“Don’t. Want. To. Hear. It. Whether you had drunk or not you wouldn’t have been able to stop that. What happened, happened, but I’m fine so there’s no point agonizing over blame,” you reassured him.

“I love you so much,” Harry said with a squeeze of your hand. He wanted to be strong for you, but again tears were escaping his eyes.

“I love you too,” you said with a smile. Harry straightened up in his chair slightly as he came to a revelation in his own head.

“Marry me.”

You were taken aback for a second before responding. “Harry… I am marrying you, we’re engaged.”

“I know. What I mean is, marry me soon. As soon as you’re better. I know we said we were in no rush and we were waiting until my schedule wasn’t so full but this is exactly the wake-up call I needed. We thought we had all the time in the world, but the reality is we have no idea how much time the two of us have. You could have died today, and as much as I can’t stand the thought of that alone, the thought of you leaving this world without me making you my wife makes it so much worse. So, will you marry me?” He bit his lip anxiously, awaiting your response.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too sucky! I'm new to this site as well so if I've messed up any formatting or the like please let me know in the comments!


End file.
